The Woman Who Changed Everything
by Angel On Death Row
Summary: What if Rose wasn't the only companion the Doctor gained on that fateful day in 2005. Mainly Doctor/oc. (Jack/other oc)
1. Nightmares and Job Explosions

Screams and yells echoed off the broken walls of once beautiful city. Men and women ran frantically in an attempt to escape their attackers. A woman ran thru with the crowd with a familiar man leading the way. "We're almost there!" The he shouted to her as they neared a big blue telephone box that had saved them so many times before. He managed to sprint into the box and turn around just in time to see a small body hit the hard ground. Red hair covered her face, but he knew it was her. A tear rolled down his face as he turned sadly and slammed the door shut. The inside as much bigger than it appeared from the outside. He walked to the center of the machine and cried silently to himself. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

I shot up out of bed, my face drenched with sweat. I was relieved to find that I was in my own bed. "Having bad dreams again?" My best friend in the whole world, Rose Tyler, asked me. "Hey Rose." I yawned. "Just the usual." I reassured her. She sighed and I shrugged. My TV was on and I assumed she had been here a while. The news was on. "An explosion went off in a London mall this morning. Only one body was found at the scene. Police are still unsure why or who did this." The reporter stated. I stared at the TV before looking at Rose. "My job!" I wailed as Rose sighed again. "Who the hell blew up my job!" I had just woken up from a nightmare, only to land into another.


	2. Tea and the Attack of the Plastic Arm

Rose attempted to calm me down as I stormed all around her house. "My first job in London and it gets blown up by some idiots!" I shouted. Jackie said something about Rose and I working in the Butcher Shop. Rose stared at her mother as if she was crazy. I giggled at the thought of Rose freaking out as she chopped up some not so innocent cow with me standing next to her happily getting my revenge. Call me sadistic, but if a cow tried to trample you into a pancake when you were only 9, you wouldn't think they were that innocent either. Micky was sitting on the couch next to Rose offering to take her to the local pub for a drink. "He wants to go because there's a matron!" I shouted from the kitchen and Rose laughed before telling him off. She tossed him a plastic arm and told him to put it in the trash can out side. I chuckled as Micky put the arm on his neck and pretended that it was strangling him. "Give a boy a plastic arm..." Rose muttered. "You want any tea, Ari?" She asked. A grin filled my face. "Rose, you have asked me that question for over a year and my answer has always been the same... So why would I change that answer now?" I questioned her with a smirk. She gave me a look that questioned my sanity. After a brief stare down, which was quite literally a stare down because she's about six inches taller than me, she shook her head and turned to make me a cup of tea. Suddenly the cat door made a quick 'slam', and I walked to the door. "Jackie, I thought you told Rose that you shut that flap! I bet you that some cats are going to walk right in here and you're going to call them cute and beg me to take care of them for a few weeks." I told her. She said something that I ignored. The cat door made that same noise again. I turned and walked to the kitchen to finish making my tea. Honestly, sometimes I consider the Boston Tea Party a waste of amazing tea. Then, I quickly remember that I'm American, and that sadly dumping tons of tea in Boston Harbor was the best way to rebel against the British. I was lost in thought until Rose walked into the kitchen with me. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked. I looked at her as started to grab a cup from the sink. I was about to ask her if she forgot what happened last time I had a caffeinated drink, until a northern voice beat me to it. "Might as well. Just milk, thanks." I walked into the living room and stared at the man in front of me. He picked up a magazine and looked at the cover. "That'll never work; he's gay and she's an alien." He said slightly amused by it. We both ignored Rose. "What the hell does that mean?" I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it slipped out. "Gay means homosexual, and alien means not from this planet." He explained as if I was an idiot, before turning around and freezing. "What are you staring at me for?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance. He picked up another magazine and read the address. "Rose Tyler." He read aloud. A shuffling noise came from behind the sofa. I quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have any cats?" He asked and I turned so my back was towards him. "No, she doesn't. I don't let them have cats because they always wind up making me take care of the darn thing later, saying that it was too cute to be put back on the street, or that was to hard for them to handle." I ranted. Rose came in and sat down on the couch next to the man. The man had the arm around his neck acting like it was strangling him. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand..." Rose muttered. "So, what is you wanted to talk about?" She asked. Suddenly the arm was flung off his neck and flew straight at my face. It attached its self to my face. I'm not quiet sure what happened next, except for the fact that two people and I tried to get the thing off of me, and that we fell on a table in the process. The man pulled it off and used a weirdly familiar silver and blue stick that made a buzzing sound to make the arm freeze up. "What just happened?" I exclaimed as he tossed the arm to Rose. "Don't worry, I've stopped it. Harmless." He stated. She whacked him on the arm with it. "Ow!" He said glaring slightly at Rose. I felt my self grow cold. Rose turned to me in confusion. "What?" She asked as the man also turned to face me. I looked at the shattered glass table and explained. "We accidentally broke Jackie's favorite table." I muttered as Rose sighed and the man got up to leave.


	3. Walking and Talking

"Stop!" I yelled after the big eared man as I chased him down my apartment building stairs. I glared at the mystery man, not out of hate or anger, but mostly out of annoyance that he wasn't answering my questions. And also because he was making me chase him down bunch of stairs for answers. Rose was close behind me. "You blew up my job first job here in London! You can't just go swarming off!" I continued to scream at him. "Yes, I can. This is me swarmin' off." He replied. "But that plastic thing, it tried to kill you and Ari!" Rose protested from behind me. The man just kept walking away we jogged to catch up. "It wasn't after you. Why is she called Ari? Is that short for Arianna?" He asked suspiciously. "And where did you get that necklace?" My brain tried to process what he was talking about. My hand flew to my neck and I felt a short cold chain. A round silver stopwatch, nearly two inches wide, was connected to the chain. I stared at the various blue circular patterns engraved into it. Both Rose and the man waited for a response. "Why should I tell you?" I snapped rudely. Rose, sensing my hostility, decided to take over my little interrogation. "Who are you?" She asked. "I told you, I'm the Doctor." He answered in a non-caring manor. "Doctor what?" Rose asked. "Is that supposed to be impressive?" I questioned, trying to keep the smile off my face, but I failed terribly. He just shrugged. "Sor' of." He muttered uncaringly. "Come on, you can tell us." Rose said. "I've seen enough. Are you the police?" I asked."No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor responded. I tilted her head at them. "Which is?" Rose asked. "Oh, just a long way from here." The Doctor bypassed. "Speaking of which, what's with that accent?" My eye twitched at the question. "I'm American! My god, is that so hard for everyone to get that through their stupid heads…" I began to rant before blushing faintly at the fact that the The Doctor looked like he wanted to laugh at me. "But what have we done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me and Ari?" Rose asked, even though it nearly killed me, not her. "Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all." The Doctor argued pointing at Rose. "Oh that's it, is it?" I muttered sarcastically. "It tried to kill me!" I exclaimed. "It was after me, not you two! Last night, in the shop, I was there, she blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you two is that you met me." The Doctor explained. "So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." I rolled my eyes. "You're as egomaniac as Rose's boyfriend Mickey." I muttered and Rose gave me a short glare. "Sor' of yeah." The man replied. "You're full of it!" Rose said. "Sor' of, yeah." The Doctor repeated and I laughed. "But no one else knows about it, so I'm on my own. I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" Rose took the arm from the Doctor and tossed it to me. "Okay start from the beginning." Rose commanded"Okay, the British set up colonies in the new land for gold and minerals-" I started to explain the history of America. "No I meant the plastic." He interrupted, slightly amused by my outburst. "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explained. "Is that radio control?" Rose inquired. "Thought control." I corrected. Rose looked at me in complete shock, and I had a feeling that looked the same. "Are you alright?" He asked looking straight at me. "Yeah, I don't know were that came from." I answered. "So, who's controlling it, then?" "Long story." the Doctor said. "But what's it all for? I mean, department store dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I laughed at the idea and the Doctor laughed as well. "It's not a price war." The Doctor joked. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Part of me believed him, but I wasn't sure why. I looked but Rose seemed sure of her answer. "No." Rose answered truthfully. "But you're still listening." Rose and I stopped as he walked on. My patience grew thin. "Really though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" I snapped. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" The Doctor walked back towards me. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." The Doctor took Rose's hand and mine. I closed my eyes. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... " He let go of our hands and my eyes snapped open. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Arianna. You too, Rose Tyler. Go home." Then he walked away leaving us speechless. Rose turned to head back but I stayed for another moment before turning around just in time to miss him leaving. "Ari?" Rose asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "We need to get answers." I told her. "Can I use your computer?" Rose asked. I grinned at her nervously and scratched my head. "I may have accidentally fried the hard drive." Rose looked at me sceptically. "Accidentally?" She stated. In complete honesty, I literally fried the evil thing. It got a computer virus stuck on it and nothing I tried would get it off. So I literally fried the stupid thing. "We'll have to use Mickey's then." Rose decided after a moment of thought. "But Rose, he calls me insane!" I whined. "Well, I'm not really sure that he's wrong about that..." Rose trailed off. My jaw dropped as Rose sighed at my childness.


	4. Name Calling and Invatations

"I can't believe I'm walking into Disneyland again." I joked as I walked into Mickey's apartment. "Oh, shut it." Mickey shot back at me. I laughed at him and Rose asked if we could use his computer. "Sure you can as long as you don't read my email." He answered. I followed Rose to Mickey's bedroom. "And don't let that little demon touch anything!" He shouted after us. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his command. To bad he's not my boss. If he was I might actually feel the need to listen to him. As soon as Rose and I reached the bedroom I shut the door and turned to face her. I could feel the huge grin on my face as I ran to Mickey's computer. "Now lets check his email for him." I suggested deviously. Rose shook her head in disapproval. I went to " ", another search engine that Rose and Mickey both like better than Google, and typed in "Doctor". Nothing relevant popped up, so Rose decided to have a try. She added the words "living plastic" to the search and nothing important popped up. "Blue box..." I muttered without thinking. "What?" Rose asked, confused about why I would say that. I reached for the keyboard and typed the words "Doctor Blue Box". I mentally patted myself on the back as we clicked on first option. The website showed a picture of a man and a woman with a caption under it that read, "If you see these two, please call Clive". A sense of confusion washed over me when I saw the woman's face. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't think of where I'd seen her before. "You okay?" Rose asked. Her voice hurled out of my thoughts and I gave her a mischievous smile. "Lets go meet this 'Clive' person." I told her as I ran to find Mickey. When I saw him sitting on his couch. "Mickey! Get your fat butt off the couch and drive us to Clive's house!" I demanded, and not really caring about the fact that I sounded like a five-year-old who really wanted to get a point across. "Who's 'Clive', and more importantly, why should I drive you anywhere?" He asked. "I don't have to explain myself to you, but if you don't drive me then Rose and I might have to talk to him by ourselves, and he might turn out to be a murderer, and then he might chop Rose up into tiny pieces and it would be all your fault, because you were too lazy to drive us to Clive's house." I told him. I could have sworn his eye twitched. "That made absolutely no sense at all." He said after about three seconds of me smirking at him. "Mickey, just please drive us to Clive's house." Rose begged. "Fine, but the annoying little pest has to sit in the back." He said, in a tone that left no room for argument. I pouted. "I only seem annoying to the people who don't understand me." I muttered as we all walked out the door. I heard Rose sigh as she patted me on the back. "Unfortunately, not many people can understand you." She explained in a voice that a mother would use if she was talking to a child. "Maybe some day you'll meet an alien who understands you, then maybe you two will become friends and you'll travel the stars with him." I laughed at her comment about the alien and looked up at the sky. My head began to hurt and I let out a small string of nearly silent bad words. "Arianna!" Rose scolded. "Never mind. I think that maybe I'll just go back to my apartment and rest." I told them quietly. Rose gave me a worried glance and Mickey, although he would never admit that he did, also gave a concerned look. Rose and Mickey drove me home and in less than fifteen minutes later I felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep on my bed. The only problem was that this dream, much like many of my previous ones, wasn't a peaceful one.

* * *

In most of my dreams I was never there. It was like watching the actors and actresses on the TV and how you could see what was going on, but you couldn't change it. This time was different though, I stood watching a man in a huge spaceship work his way around a large circular control panel. At first I thought I was invisible, but them he looked up. "Welcome back, Angel." He said with a warm smile. I wanted to say something, anything, to figure out who this man was, but before I could ask, beg, or even think about figuring out who he was snapped back into the real world.

* * *

Rose stood above my bed with a bucket. I suppose that would explain why I was soaking wet. "Sorry, but it's really important." Rose said excitedly. "What is so important that it called for you to wake me with a bucket of water?" I asked irritably. "You'll see, just hurry up and follow me." She told me. So, I followed her down two flights of stairs and at the bottom of the stairs sat a big blue box. The Doctor stood leaning against it. "Do you want to go on an adventure?" He asked me and for the first time since I moved to London, I was speechless. After what seemed like hours I finally mustered up the word that changed my life forever. "Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: I skipped the part with the living plastic version of Mickey and the fight against the other living plastic creatures, but I will explain why in the next chapter. I am very sorry if that was your favorite part of the entire episode and I skipped it. I love action, so I will add more in future chapters. Also, the Captain Jack/oc pairing will come during the Empty Child episode. -Angel


End file.
